


Requiem

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Killing, Terminal Illnesses, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Autobots. Could stand as canon. 'Dark' nature, from angst to character death.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Groove: Bones  
> Bluestreak: The Next Step  
> Slingshot: Six Feet Underground  
> Swoop: Too Late  
> Blaster: This is Home

**Groove: Bones**

Groove tends to roam, always on the lookout for something new. 

Sometimes, his discoveries are good. 

Others… 

Groove is back on Cybertron, carefully slithering through the ruins of Straxus, and trying to ignore the many grayed out frames he steps past, focusing on keeping his footing silent instead of the gruesome damage and dried Energon and _what were they like? What had they been doing? Did they know the mech behind the gun?_

And then, he's suddenly in front of a fence looking out to a green field, back on Earth. 

Without turning back, Groove leaves the car graveyard behind. 

* * *

**Bluestreak: The Next Step**

War is cruel, unfair, and it leaves no one unaffected. 

That doesn't mean some aren't more affected than others. 

Like, say, one of the handful of survivors from the destruction of a city whose inhabitants numbered in millions, especially when said survivor was barely an orn old. 

So, Bluestreak learns how to shoot. 

Thundercracker is dazed, and more than a bit scrapped and dented from his emergency landing, one turbine black and smoking, but he functions. 

Bluestreak sees purple-blazoned wings, and realizes that this is it. 

He knows how to shoot. The next step is to learn how to kill. 

* * *

**Slingshot: Six Feet Underground**

They had heard the expression before, of course, but none of them ever asked. 

Not ever-curious Fireflight, nor knowledge-hungry Skydive, nor nosy Air Raid, nor always-worried Silverbolt, and of course not insufferable Slingshot. 

They should have. Not only for the sake of better communication with the humans, but also because it wouldn't have added to their shock and disbelief when they see the six-foot-deep grave they're slowly lowering Sparkplug's casket into. 

Slingshot decides, right there and then, that it would have been better had they never found a situation where they got to know what _being six feet underground_ means. 

* * *

**Swoop: Too Late**

Snarl is dying. 

Ratchet says they need a donor, but no Autobot serves. 

And so, the Dinobots set out for the only possible solution. 

Decepticons. 

The Seekers are patrolling, and Grimlock says they should catch them, that maybe they can help, even if only as bargaining chips. 

They are too fast. 

So, Swoop pleads, screaming over his brothers' roars. 

Starscream stops. 

And, after an instant of silence, he gives him a place and time. 

They meet again, and the Dinobot receives a single vial. 

Swoop's wings burn as he pushes himself harder than ever before. 

But he is too late. 

* * *

**Blaster: This is Home**

Dark glass-metal reflecting the lights of the streets make up most of the large buildings, with duller stripes interspaced between them. 

Traffic flows upon smooth roads, framed by crowded sidewalks, with bright markings isolating the transformation areas in-between. 

Shops with flashing signs on most lower floors, selling and offering many different products and services. 

The sky is alight over the various crystal gardens in the city, tiny gems glittering on a tapestry woven with light. 

And, in the very center of it all, Iacon's Golden Towers stand, tall and proud. 

Yet, as Blaster keeps talking, his Cassettes only see ruins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> About Swoop's drabble: It's based on the original Marvel comics, where Snarl suffers from an illness and requires a donor that, unfortunately, is none other than Starscream. Here, it is used to explain why there were only four Dinobots in the 1986 Movie.


End file.
